Swimming
by InTheMindOfTheWriter
Summary: Jess's first time in the field doesn't end up the way she planned and the last thing she expects is to end up stuck in a prehistoric rainforest Becker.Jesker story. sorry, i suck at summaries:S


**This is my first primeval fanfic so it's not that good but hey, it's a start. Unfortunately I don't own Primeval but I do own Jess's three brothers:)**

**JESS'S POV**

Tom landed on the pale blue mats of the judo hall with a loud thud. He looked up at me dumbfounded and a loud laughter erupted from my two older brothers behind me.

"Hey Tom, what was that you were saying about being the best?" chuckled Will while Allan rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach with laughter. A small giggle escaped my own lips as I pulled my twin brother to his feet.

"Oh yeah well let's see you try and beat Jess," snapped Tom as he walked off to get some water.

"We aren't that stupid," chuckled Allan who had finally stopped laughing.

"We also want to live," mumbled Will, which made both of them begin to chuckle again. I turned to Will and Allan and glared at them which made them immediately shut up.

I walked over to Tom and put my thin pale arm around his waist.

"Don't listen to them Tom, they're just idiots."

We looked over to our brothers as they tried to catch skittles in their mouths.

Tom wrapped his arm around my shoulders and a playful smile lit up his pale, broad face.

"Remind me again who's the oldest?" he chuckled slightly. I relieved smile spread across my lips as we made our way to the changing rooms. Tom was never in a good mood most of the time so it was good to see him smile.

I walked into the women's changing room and slumped onto the sandy coloured wooden bench. I picked up the old grey duffle bag that sat on the cold, faded blue tiles and frowned at the lime green skirt and shirt that lay inside. It had been a long day at the ARC and I really couldn't be bothered with the usual heels and skirt right now.

I shoved them aside and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain pale pink top that both hugged my body and a pair of grey tennis shoes.

Once I was dressed I let my long brown curls spill over my shoulders, grabbed my bag and headed off to find the others.

I walked slowly through the pool area, breathing in the smell of chlorine. This scent had always been strangely calming to me, it must have had something to do with the fact that my dad was a pool cleaner. Suddenly a strange golden flicker of light caught my eye. I stopped and stood on the edge of the pool, I could have sworn I saw something glowing in the water. I kneeled down to get a better look when I felt a large warm hand grab my shoulder. A loud scream escaped my lips as I fell to the floor, my heart racing in my chest.

"Excuse me ma'am but you're not allowed in hear at the moment."

I looked up to see a tall soldier with neat earthy brown hair and beautiful dark brown eyes like liquid chocolate pointing an EMD at me, his face slowly changed from the calm, under control look to bewilderment.

"Becker!"I cried, my heart slowly began to return to its normal pace.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" I asked, lowering the EMD that was pointed at my head.

"Training with my brothers what about you?" I stated, scrambling to my feet and tried to collect myself but I slipped on a wet tile and fell to the floor. I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling of the cold wet ground but instead a pair of warm strong arms wrapped around me and I collided with a hard muscular chest.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to the bewildered face of Becker.

"Um... sorry I 'm just um… sorry"

_Idiot! Was that seriously all I could come up with?_ Mentally slapping myself.

"You really should leave, it's not safe here." He stated, looking around.

"What do you mean not safe? O god, was there an anomaly alert? Why didn't you call me?"I rambled on like an idiot, and then suddenly felt the warmth that hugged my body.

"Um Becker, I don't suppose you could..." the sentence drifted off as I squirmed in Becker's hold.

"What?" he asked confused then looked down to see that he still held me against his broad chest. He let me go instantly, avoiding my eyes.

"Sorry" he whispered, a slight blush filling his cheeks. Hold on a minute, Becker blushed?

He cleared his throat loudly and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from the exit.

"Look, you've got to get out of here there's been a creature incursion and..." Becker was cut off by a low growl.

We both turned slowly to come face to face with a 10ft long crocodile. My breathing began to speed up as I slowly backed away from the giant creature. Becker stood his ground then, letting go of my arm in swift motion, pointed the EMD at the creature and fired without hesitation.

The creature writhed in pain from the shock, falling to the floor. A sigh escaped both of our lips as we turned towards each other.

Suddenly a loud roar erupted from behind us, we spun around just in time to see the large and extremely angry creature charge toward us.

**Dun, dun, duuuuuunnnn! I will try and update this as soon as possible. Please review!**


End file.
